Soul Inside
by Velvet Cat
Summary: Set during the bedroom scene in season 7 episode 'Touched'. What if Buffy hadn't gone to sleep straight away? One small act changes the outcome of season 7. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'CHAPTER ONE.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**

He held her in his arms, his mind racing. Was she right, _did _he want her because she was unattainable? Hadn't every woman he had loved, been? Even bloody Drusilla, who he'd loved and cared for for so many years, hadn't returned his love. He was just… _convenient, _as Buffy had told him, while recovering her clothes from the wreckage of their first night together. William the bloody convenient. What did it say about him that he loved women he knew he couldn't have? Deep down did he think he was unworthy? Or was it, that he liked to take care of women? He liked to be needed.

Buffy stirred in his arms.

"You alright, pet?"

"It's getting cold in here and dark," she replied, looking up at him, "and I'm thirsty."

"I'll sort it," he said, extricating himself from under her and lighting the lamp next to the bed. "I'll see what's in the fridge down stairs, you get under the covers; I'll be right back."

He headed down the stairs to the kitchen, there was a nearly full carton of orange juice that was still cold and smelt OK. He grabbed a clean glass out of the cupboard and went back up.

"That better, pet?" He asked, going back to the bed, where Buffy was now under the covers.

"Mmm much better," she said, draining the glass of juice. "Now, come back to bed."

She held the cover up, enticingly and he realized, with shock, that she was naked.

"Buffy?"

She looked up, into his eyes.

"Please, Spike? Make love to me?"

"Buffy…I-"

For the first time in a good while, he was lost for words.

"Don't you want me?" Buffy asked, a tremor in her voice.

"Always…but you… you don't want me; not really…you're just…vulnerable right now."

"Maybe….but that's not why I want you. I've been doing a lot of thinking, lately. Come to bed and I'll explain it to you."

He slipped off his boots and slid under the covers next to her warm body. She lay her head on his chest and put her arm around his waist. Even through his clothes, he was very aware of her warm nakedness, draped over various parts of him.

"I hope I don't screw this up too much, you know I'm not as good with words as you."

"Just say it, I'm listening."

"You have to know how it was, after you left. I went to your crypt, I needed you to watch Dawn, Clem said you'd gone."

"After what I did...?"

"The next night."

"Buffy I-"

"After I got shot."

"Buffy…?"

"I could have died and you weren't there. Then Willow, the whole destroying the world thing. I missed you so much. I shouldn't have, after… You know… But I did, then when you told me about your soul… We should have talked then."

"I was a bit out of it, then."

"Earlier tonight, you said you'd seen my strength. _You're_ my strength. When they first brought me back, I was so broken and then you were there. If the others hadn't come back when they did…If you hadn't left…"

"I didn't think you'd want me there."

"You were the only one I could talk to, when I said I could be alone with you there, I meant that I was comfortable with you, I didn't have to pretend…I'm not supposed to feel like this, I'm the Slayer…And you're-"

"A vampire?"

"It's all Angel's fault," she declared suddenly.

"Yeah," Spike agreed, absently, then realized what she'd said. "Huh?"

"He took advantage of me."

"When? I'll bloody kill him."

"You know very well when," she said with a soft laugh filling her voice. "What I mean is that he took advantage of my feelings. I was a schoolgirl with a crush and he was old enough to know better. Then he lost his soul and wanted to kill me. For a while I didn't believe vampires _could_ love. That was _his_ fault."

"So, he was a schoolgirl crush, was he?"

"Yes, real fairytale stuff. The kind of love little girls dream about before they grow up and start to live in the _real_ world. Then he got all patronizing: 'I'm leaving you for you own good. You need to have a normal life.' But how could I ever have a normal life when I'm the slayer. Even now that I'm grown up, people still won't trust my judgement. Giles hasn't been here for months and has no idea what is happening with you, but he still thinks that he knows what is best." The frown of her mini-rant faded as she looked back up at Spike and smiled, "you've never treated me like a kid, not even when we first met and I _was_ one."

"You were the slayer, your age was irrelevant; only a fool wouldn't respect your power."

"I was surrounded by those, obviously. So, I need to know, can you ever forgive me?"

He looked down at her, her face obscured by her beautiful hair. "Forgive you for what?" He asked genuinely puzzled.

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"For _everything,"_ she said as though it was obvious. "For using your feelings for me; for beating you to a bloody pulp; for telling you I didn't trust you, when it was obvious that I did and for never admitting that I love you. That's the worst, denying my feelings just because of what my so called friends might think. Can you forgive me for being so screwed up and trying to screw you up too?"

"Buffy…Say that again."

"Which bit?"

"The bit about admitting-"

"That I love you? I did, I have, I do. I love you, Spike, or I love you William, if you prefer, whichever. I love _you."_

He pulled her up his body, feeling her naked nipples hardening against the fabric of his shirt, and kissed her. She was gently tracing his abs with her fingers, gradually moving lower. "You really love me?" He asked, when they came up for air.

"Really, truly, love you. Make love to me, Spike," she whispered softly.

He just stared, so she kissed him again, gently, slipping her tongue between his lips.

"I can't," he murmured, when she broke for air.

"Please," she begged, gazing into his eyes with so much love. He looked away.

"I really can't, Buffy, love."

"Is it because of before...?"

"No…Yes…I haven't fed and we can't while I'm hungry; the urge to bite…' He looked ashamed.

"It's alright, Spike, I trust you."

"Bu-"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips and finished what she had been saying. "I trust you not to take too much."

Realization dawned on his face and he kissed her, savouring the feel and taste of her mouth. It had been so long, another lifetime ago. His hands roamed gently over her body, stroking her warm, silky skin as his kisses left her mouth and trailed down to her throat. She gasped as he kissed her pulse point, feeling her life throb under his tongue.

"Spike?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we pretend it's our first time, together?"

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "It _is_ our first time together."

He peeled his shirt off, while Buffy undid his jeans and slid them down. His swollen manhood bounced against her body and she ran her hand gently over it. He continued kissing her, lower and lower until he reached her breasts, where he started to worship with his tongue.

She gasped, arching her back and pressing her body against him, her arms wrapping around him, holding him to her. Tenderly, he kissed his way back to her mouth, the tip of his manhood nudging at her slick entrance. His tongue plunged into her mouth at the same time as the first inch of him slid into her hot, throbbing centre. She returned his kiss but resisted the urge to speed things up. They were in new territory and she wanted this to go the way _he_ wanted, for a change.

He was so tender; gentle, sensual kisses while he slowly penetrated her, an inch at a time. She had never felt anything so thrilling as this unbelievably slow love making. His kisses alone could make her wet and ready but add to that the look in his eyes as he gazed into hers, reading her responses to everything he was doing. It was as though she was the centre of his universe and his every move was for her pleasure. He knew her body inside out, knew when the tip of him was scraping against her G-spot, knew that the base of him was sliding over her clit and her nipples were rubbing on his chest.

She whimpered against his tongue as micro-orgasms rippled through her, following the timing of his slow, gentle thrusts. She couldn't take it, it would kill her, could she die of pleasure? She slowly realized that the tiny orgasms were building something bigger, something more powerful than anything she had ever experienced. She was struggling in his arms, losing control of her body but with no desire to escape him. Her breathing was too rapid for kisses and he was working his way down her neck again, teasing her with his tongue. She writhed and whimpered, part of her wanting to speed things up and part of her trying not to, never wanting this to end.

Everything changed.

His organ flexed, expanded, _altered_ somehow and the dam broke. Feelings crashed through her, too enormous to name, pain, pleasure, surrender - he could kill her right now and she'd beg him to do it. She needed to scream but all she could manage was a whimper, as he filled her more completely than ever before. Filling her to overflowing, pulling the overspill out of her and back into himself, as he drank.

His fangs were in her.

Every slayer instinct screamed at her that it was wrong but the pleasure was unbelievably intense. She had expected pain - all the other times had hurt - Angel had been agony, this was ecstasy; beyond anything she had ever felt.

She belonged to him.

As the thought flashed through her head, she felt his fangs withdraw and his tongue lovingly sealing the wounds.

"Don't stop," she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"I have to."

"Why?" She sounded like a greedy child, pouting because there was no more ice cream.

"because you trust me."

"Why did it feel so good?"

"_Because_ you trust me," he told her, a hint of wry amusement in his voice. "That's the first time you've really let go. Also, it's not just a vampire's _face_ that changes shape.'

"You mean…Down there?"

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk.

"Wow! I love you so much," she murmured, snuggling in his arms as he finally slid out of her.

"I love you, too. More than anything."

"We are so perfect for each other."

"You only just realized that?"

"I think, deep down, I've always known."

"About time you admitted it," he said playfully, kissing the top of her head.

They slept.

* * *

He was dreaming of the cave. Flaming torches on the wall, the scent of blood thick in the air. So much blood, none of it his; not this time. This time he was free. He followed the scent to the rock where he had been tied and tormented. Someone else there now. So much blood. She was naked and so red with blood that he wondered briefly if she'd been skinned. He moved closer 'til he could hear her heartbeat - slow, dying. Her blood stained hair hung over her face and he reached out his hand and gently pushed it aside.

Buffy.

Her eyes were open but unfocused and she was murmuring something, he had to get closer to hear.

"I believe in you, Spike…I believe in you, Spike..." her voice faltered and began to fade.

Then Drusilla was beside him, an axe in her hands.

"Slayers make good dollies, too," she said, then she morphed into a scruffy looking male vampire and swung the axe.

He raised his arm to block and the edge of the axe just clipped him at the base of his throat. He wrestled it out of her (his?) hands and realized he was awake!

The axe was swinging in his hands and a vampire's headless body was sinking to the floor in a pile of dust. He looked around, disorientated; he was standing by the bed, the scent of Buffy's blood filling the air.

"Please don't kill me."

The second vampire was backed up against the wall, obviously terrified.

"What are you doing here?" Spike demanded.

The vampire started babbling:

'We were looking for snacks, for the trip, through the portal at Willy's, we saw the light in your window, no invitation needed, tasered you both, saw who you were, did the world a favour, drained the slayer. God she tastes good.' He started to laugh, high as a kite on Buffy's blood.

Spike swung the axe again.

Buffy was sprawled across the bed, blood oozing from the bites on her wrists. Her skin was chalk white and her lips were tinged blue.

She was dying.

Spike lay down next to her and gathered her into his arms. She was barely breathing; he could hear her heart struggling to beat and knew that she would be gone in a matter of minutes. He held her close, his tears soaking into her hair.

"Cold," she murmured against his chest. She tilted her head to look at him. "Don't cry; you're nice and warm."

He kissed her forehead, gently.

"Rest now, Buffy; I've got your back."

She snuggled to him and he held her, listening to her heart getting slower and quieter. He wondered how many hours 'til sunrise; it had been a long time since he'd felt the sun on him. He was looking forward to it.

Buffy swallowed.

Her heart was louder, slightly faster. She swallowed again and he realized.

She was drinking. She had fastened onto the wound on his neck and she was sucking. He could feel the unique pull of his life force, as it flowed into her.

"Buffy, love; no," he tried to stop her but she clung to him with all her slayer strength, her mouth fastened to him, sucking so hard that he felt like he'd turn inside out. Her heart stopped, abruptly and, dying, she released him, falling limply back onto the bed. Spike slumped across her, his body trembling uncontrollably and tears pouring down his face. Buffy was dead. He had sired Buffy.

Bloody hell, when was sunrise?


	2. Chapter 2

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'CHAPTER TWO.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**

He looked out of the window, it was still full dark and there was a van parked outside the house. The vampires' van.

He got dressed and ran down the stairs and out to the van, the keys were in it and when he opened the back, there was a mattress. Perfect.

Back in the bedroom, he threw buffy's clothes onto the bed, with her body and wrapped her and them in the bed covers. He carried her down to the van and put her in the back, locking the door.

He drove to the hospital first. It was deserted, as he'd expected and he hurriedly gathered supplies. Then he had one more stop, before Willy's.

He'd heard about the portal. Some of the demons had got together to open it, as an escape route. That sounded charitable but it wasn't really, the more demons that used a portal like that, the stronger it got, the more reliable. Word was, it would take you wherever you wanted to go. He knew where he wanted to go.

The portal was still open and he drove the van straight through it, concentrating hard on where he wanted to be….and slammed the brakes on when he realized that he was about to drive into a cave wall!

They'd arrived.

He got into the back and started to put Buffy's clothes back on her, doing his best to pretend she wasn't cold and lifeless. He kissed her gently on the forehead, before tenderly fitting the ball gag, tears running silently down his face. Once he had the chains on her wrists and ankles, he relaxed a little. He was ready now.

He'd picked the bondage gear up at a demon sex shop that specialized in extra strong supplies. He hadn't forgotten what had happened when his mother had 'woken' after he had sired her. He couldn't stand to see, or hear, that kind of thing from Buffy.

She should be waking up soon, it was almost dawn in Sunnydale and, if the trip was instantaneous, it would be sunset here in a few hours.

He opened the nearest cool box, took out one of the blood packs he had taken from the hospital and drained it. He was exhausted. Buffy's blood should have kept him strong for days but siring her had weakened him and he needed to be at his best. He would sit here for a few minutes while the blood kicked in, then he'd be ready to sort out this mess. He closed his eyes…

* * *

"It's alright, I have more scotch…"

Giles blundered blindly around, looking for a bottle and Buffy snuggled on Spike's lap.

"So," Buffy asked, with a smile, "just how _did_ you end up with Harmony? You said it was a funny story…"

"Yeah, I won her in a poker game. The bloke had nothing left to bet and he seemed _real_ upset to lose her. Looking back, I think he was bluffing."

"You mean he lost on purpose, just to get rid of her?"

Spike nodded as Buffy started to laugh. He looked into her eyes, unable to believe that she was his, so beautiful and engaged to _him_. They kissed and he tongued the inside of her mouth, feeling his erection grow just from the taste of her. Her eyes widened as she felt it against her leg. She broke the kiss and, putting her finger to his lips, climbed off him and took him by the hand, puling him, silently, upstairs.

Once in the bedroom, they tore at each others clothes, kissing franticly. Naked, they fell onto the bed, hands everywhere, mouths devouring, Buffy beneath him, writhing and squirming as he plunged into her.

"God, Spike, I love you so much," she gasped and he sank his fangs viciously into her throat, drawing her blood out in huge gulps, draining her; her tiny fists feebly pounding on his back as he drank his fill and spilled his seed inside her limp body.

"Spike, why?" Her voice was barely a whisper, her eyes loosing focus as they slowly emptied into death…

* * *

'**NO!**'

He jerked awake, not sure where he was; then he remembered. Van, cave, he had sired Buffy; sunset soon.

He had sired Buffy. _He_ _sired Buffy!_ _Buffy _the _vampire_. The words ran around in his head. Buffy the evil, soulless, _thing._ He giggled and then, shocked at the sound - so much like school basement Spike, clapped his hand over his mouth. Fighting for composure, he drained another blood pack. Time to go.

With Buffy limp in his arms, he kicked the van door open and climbed out into the cave. Setting her down carefully, out of harms way, her back against the cave wall; he waited for the demon.

"YOU." The demon's booming voice.

"Me." Spike agreed.

"YOU SEEK ME, AGAIN, VAMPIRE?"

"Yeah, I seek you."

"YOU WANT YOUR SOUL TAKEN FROM YOU?"

"No."

"NO POWER ON THIS EARTH CAN TAKE IT FROM YOU."

"Good thing I don't want that, then."

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"

"I want _her_ soul restored," Spike replied, gesturing at Buffy.

"SHE HAS NOT YET RISEN INTO DARKNESS."

"Yeah, well, what I thought was, I could make a start with the fighting, while we wait."

"AND IF SHE DOES NOT WISH THIS?"

"She can't decide without her soul."

"**YOU** DID."

"After more than a century of murder, yeah. I want to spare her that."

"WE WAIT FOR HER TO RISE, SHE WILL WITNESS YOUR SACRIFICE AND KNOW THE PRICE OF HER SOUL."

Spike leaned against the cave wall and tried to light a cigarette, his hands were shaking and it took several seconds to do. He couldn't remember when he had last felt this nervous. Was he doing the right thing? Was Buffy's soul back in heaven? Would she hate him for this? He figured she had turned herself for a reason, trusting him to do the right thing. If only he knew what that was.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle and he knew she was waking.

He went to her.

She started struggling immediately, her eyes locking onto his. He flinched at the pure hatred in their yellow depths but knew that it was probably because of the hunger. His demon rushed to the fore and he snarled at her. Her face shifted back to human and she looked, passively up at him; he was her sire and held a certain amount of sway.

"ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR TRIAL, VAMPIRE?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Spike looked around the cave for his first opponent. He and the demon were alone.

"HERE." The demon handed him a wooden stake.

"What's this?" Spike looked at the stake, a puzzled expression on his face.

"YOUR TEST."

"Alright, I'll bite, what do I do?"

"YOU WANT HER SOUL RESTORED, YOU HAVE TO SURRENDER YOURS."

"You said it couldn't be taken from me."

"IT CAN'T. YOU HAVE TO STAKE YOURSELF."

"But that will leave Buffy on her own."

"SHE WILL HAVE HER SOUL. OR, YOU CAN STAKE HER. OR, TAKE HER AS SHE IS NOW AND LEAVE. IT IS YOUR CHOICE."

Spike went over to where Buffy sat, still struggling to escape her chains. He took his leather coat off and laid it over her.

"The keys are in the pocket, love." He kissed her bumpy forehead. "Never forget that I love you." He kissed her again. "There's blood packs in the van. Good luck."

He stood up and braced himself against the cave wall, the stake point pressed into the flesh over his heart.

"I love you, Buffy." He whispered and plunged the stake in, with all his strength.

The pain was unbelievable. He could feel every particle in his body, burning; feel them separating, swirling in the air but still the pain, no blessed oblivion. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, just what felt like endless agony. He'd staked enough of his own kind to know it only took seconds, was this how it was for them? Vampire hell? Burning agony for all eternity? He felt the stake drop from his body and he felt himself falling.

"Bloody hell." He groaned. He was laying on his back on the cave floor, the stake still in his hand.

"YOU HAVE ENDURED THE TRIAL."

"I'm still here." Spike gasped, "and I can still feel my soul."

"YOU HAVE ENDURED THE TRIAL." The demon repeated, "YOUR WILLINGNESS TO DIE FOR YOUR LOVER IS ALL THAT THE POWERS REQUIRE."

"Thanks a lot, mate." Spike muttered, sarcastically, as he got up on to his hands and knees.

The demon went to Buffy and put his hand on her chest, as she shrank back against the cave wall.

"I SHALL RESTORE YOUR SOUL."

Spike crawled, still in pain, to where Buffy writhed under the demon's touch, her eyes glowing as she desperately tried to scream around the gag. He well remembered the agony of restoration and he wanted to hold her and kiss it all better.

Finally, she lay limp and spent on the sandy floor and the demon stepped away, allowing Spike to undo the gag.

"Buffy?"

Instead of replying, she vamped and sank her fangs into his wrist, so violently that she hit bone. He wrapped his other arm around her and lovingly kissed her head as she fed. When she was done, she burst into tears.

"Buffy love, I'm sorry." He said, soothingly, stroking her hair.

"What for?" She asked, her voice muffled against his chest.

"Siring you, chaining you, gagging you, bringing you here, not protecting you back in Sunnyhell from a couple of bloody fledglings with a taser each…"

"That gag _was_ horrible but I know why you did it. The thing with your mom, you didn't want me to…"

"No," He replied, looking down at her teary face. "Don't cry, pet; I tried to fix everything but if you don't want to be here, like this, we'll watch the sun come up. Together."

"I'm not crying because I'm a _vampire_."

"Then why?"

"Because you _staked _yourself. For _me. _You were going to _die_ and _leave _me. And then I _hurt_ you. I bit you, _really_ hard, and…Why are you laughing?"

He took her hand and guided it to the bulge in his jeans.

"Vampires get off on it, pet, remember?"

Buffy blushed and Spike kissed her.

"Now," he said, after they broke the kiss, "Tell me why you made me sire you."

"It seemed like a good idea, at the time. When we were making love, it felt so right, so perfect, like I belonged to you, with you, I wasn't ready to leave you." She looked over his shoulder, "Did we steal a van?"

"We inherited it, from the two filthy piles of dust who dared to…"

"Kill me?"

"Yeah."

Spike stood up and picked Buffy up, carrying her to the van. He lay her on the mattress and finally unlocked the chains on her wrists and ankles.

"What's in the coolers?" She asked, looking around the van's interior.

"Blood packs, I raided the hospital, we're both gonna need lots, to begin with."

"OK, I don't really want to think too much about that right now. What's in the bag?" She gestured at a brown leather bag in the far corner of the van.

"Dunno, it was already in here." He went over, and opened it. His face looked shocked, as he gazed into the open bag.

"What's in there?" Buffy asked again, thinking something bad, judging by the look on his face. A severed head maybe, the bag was about that size.

"Diamonds, mostly." Spike replied, his voice catching as he looked in wonder at the bag. "I guess they ate a jeweler. Even selling them illegally, there's more than enough here to get us back to California and probably buy a few mansions along the way."

"Right now, I'd settle for a hotel room with a shower, I smell like a polecat. Where are we, anyway?"

"Africa. And you smell lovely, you're just not used to your enhanced vampire senses."

"_Africa? _How did we get there, I haven't even got my passport? How long have I been dead and who says I want to go back to California?"

"Slow down, love. We got here through a portal that some demons opened out the back of Willy's. One way trip; most of Sunnyhell's inhabitants have left, one way or another. Because of the time difference between here and California, you've only been dead a few hours and I thought you'd _want_ to go back home, pet."

"They threw me out. My own sister told me to leave; anyway, home is wherever you are. Fresh start, it's not like I'm a slayer anymore, is it? The old Buffy would want to try to return those diamonds, _this_ Buffy thinks we should keep them, have a honeymoon, do some sightseeing. Besides, if we showed up back there, Giles'd probably want to stake us both."

"He'd blame me, he'd probably forgive you."

"Don't you believe it, those watchers are ruthless. Do you know, if it wasn't for me still being alive, they'd have killed Faith years ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, if the slayer's not up to their standards, they kill her and wait for the next one to get chosen."

"Good thing they got blown up. You're better off out of it."

"Thanks to you." Abruptly she started to shiver. "Spike?"

"You hurting, pet?" He opened a cool box and grabbed a blood pack.

"Is that what it is? Feels horrible."

"It gets easier."

He put the pack to her mouth and she sank her fangs into it, draining it greedily.

"Tastes good," she gasped, when the bag was empty. "but not as good as you."

"There's nothing like sire blood, kitten."

He kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting the blood on her lips.

"Here's to our honeymoon." He murmured, kissing her again.

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'EPILOGUE.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**

FROM THE WATCHER DIARY OF RUPERT GILES:

…Once again, the world has been saved. Not by Buffy Summers but by Angel (formally Angelus - the vampire cursed with a soul) who, after advising me to take the new slayer and the remaining potentials and leave Sunnydale, went down into the school basement with Andrew Wells, opened the seal and closed the hell mouth forever.

We all stood outside the city limits, where Robin Wood had driven us in the school bus and watched, as the whole of Sunnydale fell into a huge crater. I can only assume that both Angel and Andrew are dead. I don't know if it was a final act of bravery on Andrew's part but it solves the problem of what to do with regard to his murderous past.

At this time I don't know what became of Buffy but I'm sure that we did the right thing in making her leave. She had grown unstable and was making many grave errors of judgement. Her behaviour with certain vampires proves that. Slayers exist to kill vampires, not to have relationships with them.

The new slayer is working well. I can't say exactly what happened to Faith - she and her handpicked team of potentials never returned from their mission. That Faith died, is obvious - a new slayer was called - but as for the rest of the team, if they weren't already dead, they are now; lost in the rubble, which, thankfully, the world is calling an earthquake.

The few remaining watchers around the world, are coming together and Buffy's sister Dawn Summers, along with Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Anya Jenkins and Robin Wood are all training to join our ranks. We are rebuilding the council.

Dawn is sure that Buffy will get in touch with her - by e-mail - since she has no way to know where Dawn is living, now. The more time that passes with no message, the more convinced she becomes that Buffy must be dead. It pains me to say but the world might be better off if she is. Her resurrection gave the First Evil the chance to squash the Watchers Council and attack the slayer line. There is only meant to be one slayer…


End file.
